Erised
by Cathy19
Summary: L/J fic.Love/hate.Lily goes to Hogwarts and meets James and his pals for the first time,and it wasn't the friendliest aquintance.And there is also this mirror...And lily seems to have a crush on...(it's not James!-yet)Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Erised Prologue- The Legend of the Mirror 

A/n- This is my first fanfic, so I hope it's not that bad.  

Disclaimer- All characters that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. All characters you don't recognize belong to me.

          _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.  I show not your face but your heart's desire._

There is a legend that tells of a mirror, known as The Mirror of Erised, or The Mirror of Desire.  It is said that whomever looks at it will see their heart's greatest, deepest desire.  That is, until the Chosen One, the one with power that surpasses all, unleashes the secret power if the mirror.  Once that happens, the world will be in the hands of the Chosen One.  For you see, the Chosen One can choose to use the mirror's power for good or evil.  If the Chosen One chooses to use the power for good, evil will be destroyed once and for all.  If the Chosen One chooses to use the power for evil, then the world is doomed.  However, there is one other way this world can be saved.  If someone falls in love with the Chosen One, may it be witch or wizard, and the Chosen One loves that person back, we may still have a chance.  The person who the loves the Chosen One would, unknowingly, act as a guide.  They would, of course unknowingly, help the Chosen One choose good or evil.  But no one has ever been able to unleash the secret power of the mirror.  Most don't even know whether the mirror even exists.  And nobody knows who the Chosen One is.  For hundreds of years now, witches and wizards all over the world have been trying to discover the secret of The Mirror Erised.  None were successful.  And thus, my story begins………………………………

Well?  How was it? Reviews please!!!!


	2. A Life Turning Event

Erised 

Chapter 1- A Life Turning Event 

            A/n- This is the first chapter.  The one before it was the prologue.  I didn't expect any reviews for the prologue, but since I did get 2, thanks.  Well, on with the story!

            Disclaimer- All characters recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling.  The rest are mine.  

"Argh!" Lily Evans yelled, exasperated, "I simple refuse to do your chores, your homework, _and_ clean your room!"

            It was the first day of summer vacation, and Lily Evans, naturally, had already finished all her summer homework.  Petunia, Lily's older sister, had decided to take advantage of this situation and try to make Lily her servant. 

            "I am your older sister.  You shall do as I say," Petunia demanded.  

            Lily and Petunia could never get along.  For one thing, no two people could be more different than Lily and Petunia.  While Petunia was 14 years of age, Lily was 11.  Petunia was very obnoxious and demanded that she get whatever she wanted.  She hated studying and homework, and got some of the lowest scores in school.  She was stupid, mean, and ugly.  No, not ugly.  More like hideous.  She had a long pointed nose, which she would stick up and look down at you as if you were a mere servant, unworthy of attention.  She was very pale colored, and she wore a snobby expression all day.

            Lily, on the other hand, was the exact opposite.  Lily was kind, somewhat gentle, and caring……… most of the time.  Lily never expected anything from anyone­­­­- she wouldn't even care if her family decided not to give her a present for her birthday.  She was also extremely smart.  She got top marks on practically everything.  And on top of that, Lily was beautiful.  She was downright gorgeous.  She had silky, straight, auburn hair down to her back.  She had beautiful, sparkling green eyes.  She had a laugh that sounded like music, and when she sang, the sound was so beautiful that it was almost impossible not to envy her.  Her skin was a smooth, creamy white color.  Obviously, Petunia was very jealous of Lily.  But Lily was not a fairy tale princess, certainly not another Cinderella.  She was impatient, stubborn, and had a very quick temper.  

            "How dare you!  I am not your servant.  You can do your chores and things on your own, by yourself.  After all, they are _yours, _not mine," Lily fired back, her emerald eyes glaring at her sister.

            Ten minutes later, Mrs. Evans came up the stairs to find her daughters at each other's throats.

            "What is going on up here?" Mrs. Evans asked angrily.

            "Er………………"

            "Petunia?  Lily?  Well?" Mrs. Evans persisted.

            Lily and Petunia started speaking at the same time.

            "Mum!  Look what Lily did!  She………"

            "She's lying!  She told me to do her chores…"

            "She messed up my room so I asked her to clean it up!  I was very polite, mind you, and…"

            "And her homework!  I didn't even go into her room!  She just wants to get me in trouble!  Mum!……"

            "Don't listen to her!  LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO MY ROOM!"

            "I DIDN'T EVEN GO INTO YOUR STUPID ROOM!"

            "She's lying!"

            "No I'm NOT!  MUM!!!!"

            "STOP!  Petunia………" Mrs. Evans suddenly yelled, "From what I could make out, Lily said that you told her to do your chores, your homework, and I'm guessing, clean your room?"

            "Well, that's what she _says_……" Petunia started, but her mother held up a hand, silencing her.  She was used to these situations.  Mrs. Evans sighed.  Her daughters always fought like this. 

            "Petunia, you know quite well that Lily doesn't lie," Mrs. Evans continued, more calmly now, "Lily, did you mess up Petunia's room?"

            "No! Of course not!"

            "LIAR! Mum, you can't possibly believe her! She is such a liar, and she _always_ gets away with it!"

            "Who's the liar?  You are such a snob Petunia, you know that?" Lily screamed.

            "Lily Rose Evans!" Mrs. Evans hollered.

            "But!……"

            "No buts young lady!"

            "Okay.  Sorry mum."

            "That's better…"

            "However…"

            "Lily!"

            "However isn't but mum!" Lily countered.

            Mrs. Evans sighed.  Her daughter was too smart for her own good.

            "Lily, say your sorry for calling Petunia a snob," Mrs. Evans said.

            "Sorry," Lily said, not meaning it.

            "Petunia, you are grounded for making, or rather, attempting to make your sister your servant.  You should know better!  I am ashamed of you!" Mrs. Evans said.  How many times had she told Petunia that she was ashamed of her?  About a million.

            "Wha-? For how long?" Petunia inquired.

            "For…two weeks," Mrs. Evans replied. 

            "But…Ugh!  No fair!" Petunia whined.  And with that, she marched into her room and slammed the door shut.

*~*~*~*~*

At dinner that night, a beautiful white owl flew through the open window.  It stopped flying and landed in front of Lily.  It was holding a letter.  The envelope was addressed to Miss Lily Evans. Lily was surprised.  Who would send a letter to her using an owl?  Lily's mother and father looked at her confusedly.  Her sister, Petunia, was staring, horrified, at the owl.  Lily herself was filled with amusement and confusion.  Lily took the letter and opened it.  Then she read it out loud for her parents to hear.

Hogwarts School 

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_                        We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  _

_                        Term begins on September 1.  We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Minerva McGonagall_******

****

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

*~*~*~*~*

Lily was shocked.  So was Mr. And Mrs. Evans.  There was a silence. Then…

"You…You…WITCH!  GET AWAY FROM ME!" Petunia screamed.  

"Petunia, you sit down this instant!" Mrs. Evans yelled to Petunia.  

Lily, however, was still frozen in shock.  Mrs. Evans got up.  She walked over to Lily and took the letter out of her hands.  She put the letter on the table, and then got a bucket from under the sink.  She filled it up with ice-cold water.  Then she walked back to Lily, took the bucket, and poured the ice-cold water on her.  

"Th-th-th-thank-yo-you.  Tha-that helped. It was ju-just wh-wh-what I needed." Lily said, shivering, and snapping out of it.  

"Oh Lily!  We are so proud of you!  We have a _witch_ in the family!  Oh Lily!" Mrs. Evans broke into a sob.  Mr. Evans was beaming.

"What!  You learn that Lily can…can…can do…_Hocus Pocus…_AND YOUR HAPPY?  AND YOU'RE PROUD OF HER? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?" Petunia screamed.  She was now freaking out.  Mr. and Mrs. Evans stared at Petunia in sheer shock, then started yelling at her.  She was grounded for a month instead of 2 weeks now.

Lily just stood there shocked as her parents yelled at Petunia.  She was a _witch!_  But how was she going to find the things she needed for school?  Lily got a piece of paper and on it she wrote:

_Dear Professor McGonagall or whomever this my concern,_

_            I have received your letter.  But how will I get the items necessary for school?_

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Rose Evans_

The next day, a wizard appeared at the Evan's residence.  He introduced himself as Daniel Lappers.  He was sent by Dumbledore to help her with getting supplies.  So, he took her to the strangest place ever.  Diagon Alley.  

*~*~*~*~*

"So, Miss Evans, what items are you going to need for your first year at Hogwarts?" Mr. Lappers asked.  Lily looked at her letter.  

"Er……" Lily started.  She looked at the letter again, then read it out loud.

_Hogwarts School_

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

**_Uniform_**

_First year students will require:_

_1. __Three sets of plain black robes. (Black)_

_2. __One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear._

_3. __One pair of protective gloves. (dragon hide or similar.)_

_4. __One winter cloak. (Black, silver fastenings.)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

__

**_Course Books_**

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

__

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk _

__

_A History of Magic _

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

__

_Magical Theory_

_By Adalbert Waffling_

__

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

__

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore  _

_Magical Dwarfs and Potions_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_By Quentin Trimble_

**_Other Equipment_**__

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 Set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Lily finished reading and looked up.  She wondered where she was going to get all of that stuff.  

"Well, first you'll need some money.  Well go to Gringotts.  That's the wizard's bank.  I've talked to Dumbledore, of course.  Apparently, your great grandmother was a witch, one that no one in your family knew about because she kept it a secret, and all her money was left for the next witch in the family because her own children were not witches or wizard.  That witch would be you.  Now, let's see.  Ah… here's your key.  Now keep this safe Lily.  Don't lose it." Mr. Lappers said all this very quickly.  

When they reached the bank, Lily was shocked.  She saw goblins everywhere, and other creatures.  She even heard someone talking about a dragon!  When she got to her vault (vault number 519) she gasped.  There were literally heaps of gold, bronze, and sliver.  She was so surprised.  After they got some money, they went to get her robes.  Then, she got her wand at Olivander's, then her books, her cauldron, and other items.  Finally, she got her owl.  It was snow white and beautiful.  Lily named it Snowy.  Finally, they were done.  Lily was exhausted, yet somewhat happy.  She was getting used to the idea of being a witch.  After a while, Lily was very excited.  She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.  But Lily had no idea what she was getting herself into…………………………absolutely no idea what so ever.  

A/n-  Well?  It was longer than the prologue.  I hope it was good.  Reviews please!!  Thank you!


	3. Howling Dogs and Solid Barriers

Erised

Chapter 2- Howling Dogs and Solid Barriers

A/n- I'm **so** sorry it took me so long to update.  I've had tests ALL week!  Plus, I had a fever.  Well, I'm finally able to update.  So here it is……Chapter 2! 

Disclaimer- I got a lot of my ideas for my story from _The Gilded Lily_ by Mandy and some from _Predictability_ by Y. Kuang (Y. Kuang is a friend of mine from school.  She's my best friend!)  They were both great stories.  If you haven't read them, be sure to!

            The day of Lily's departure was very hectic.  People were running, packing, eating, doing all sorts of things.  Lily was trying to close her suitcase, Petunia was unsuccessfully trying to get Lily's owl, Snowy, to shut up-It was hooting very loudly.  Mrs. Evans was running around the house, cooking, cleaning, helping Lily, answering the phone, and watching the news.  Mr. Evans was eating and attempting to stuff an enormous suitcase in his car trunk-which was impossible to do seeing how he didn't notice that he had left the new mini-fridge in there, which he had bought from the store the day before.  

            At 8:30 A.M., Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Petunia, and Lily, with all of Lily's belongings, and her owl, squeezed together in their tiny car, drove towards the train station.  They got there at 8:47 A.M.-17 minutes later.  Lily told her parents to go home; she didn't want one of those long mushy goodbyes.  After her parents and Petunia finally left-Petunia had to drag her sobbing parents back to the car-Lily was faced with the hardest, most complicated task of all.  How to get onto platform 9 ¾.  She asked some people, and she immediately gave up.  Everyone looked at her as if she had gone loony.  She turned around, and sighed.  It was hopeless.  Then, she saw him.  Or rather, to be precise, she saw a large owl with beautiful golden-brown feathers that shined, then she saw him.  He was standing next to a man, evidently his father.  The father was talking to another man, whom Lily recognized as Daniel Lappers.  The man Daniel was talking to was tall-very tall.  He was approximately 6'3", and had dark hair.  He was lean, and, seeing how Daniel was talking to him, he was a man of great importance.  His son, who was also quite tall, had dark hair, like his father.  But unlike his father, the boy's hair was messy.  It looked as if it hadn't been combed.  His skin was pale white, but not pale as in Snow White, but more of a very natural white.  And to contrast with his skin, he had deep set dark brown eyes with a ring of blue around them.  He was very handsome indeed.  Lily looked around her and noticed that girls of all ages had their eyes on him, some sending him smiles.  However, he didn't smile back at them.  He was, instead, looking straight at…………her!!!! 

*~*~*~*~*

Lily felt her face redden as girls sent her looks of envy.  She decided to be brave.  She took a deep breath, then started to walk towards the boy.  When she finally reached him, she saw that his dark brown eyes not only had a ring of blue around them, but little flecks of gold.  She smiled at him, not sure what to do.

"Hello.  My name is Lily.  Lily Rose Evans," Lily said nervously, " Er…Sir, could you please help me?"  She asked the father as Daniel Lappers left to talk to someone else-"Hey!  Long time no see eh?  Well, I have to go talk to ol' Barty crouch.  Ah!  There he is now!"

"Hello Miss Evans.  I am a very busy man.  I do not have time to waste, so make sure your question is important," the man said.  

"Oh!  I'm sorry Mr……" Lily started.  

"Potter.  James Potter," the man replied.

"Oh.  Er…is your son going to Hogwarts Mr. Potter?" 

"Why yes, he is.  Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way.  I have business to attend," he answered.  As he walked away Lily heard someone say "Oh Mr. Gryffindor!  It's a _pleasure_ to meet you!  Oy!  Lydia!  Guess who I just saw!  I just saw _Godric Gryffindor's great grandson!_"  

"I thought your father's name was Potter.  He did say his name was James Potter, didn't he?" Lily pondered.  

            "Yes.  That is his name," the son replied.

            "Then why is he calling him Gryffindor?" Lily asked.

            "It's a very long story.  You'll find out when you get to Hogwarts." The son replied.  

            "Oh!  That reminds me.  What is your name?"

            "James Potter Jr.," he replied. 

            "So, James, you are going to Hogwarts?  Are you a first year?  Do you know what Hogwarts is like?  And do you, by any chance, know how to get onto platform 9 ¾?"  Lily inquired.

            "Er…let's see…yes…er…yes, sort of, and…what was your last question?  Oh, right, er… and yes," James replied, mulling things over.

            "So…could you tell me how to get onto the platform?" Lily asked.

            "You don't know how to get onto the platform?  It's very simple really.  Do you see that solid barrier right there?  The one between platforms 9 and 10?  Yes, that's the one.  First you walk up to that, get down on all fours like a dog, then you howl as loud as you can like a dog howling at the moon three times.  Then stand up and go to that pole on the left of the barrier, yes that one, and bang your head on it three times.  Then a small door will appear between the pole and the barrier.  Just open it and walk right through," James replied in a very serious manner.  Too serious, in fact.  Lily stared at James as if he had just grown 25 more heads and sprouted wings.  But after she thought a while, she decided that, being a witch and going to a school for witches and wizards, that if he did grow 25 more heads and sprouted wings, it wouldn't be so unusual.  But to someone who didn't have magic, it would have been very, _very_ frightening.

            "Er…are you quite certain?" Lily asked, a bit shocked at what she was being told to do. 

            "Yes.  Of course!" James replied.

            "Er…okay…I guess…" Lily said, still recovering from the shock generated by his answer.   

*~*~*~*~*

            Lily walked towards the barrier.  

            "Here goes," Lily thought to herself.  All of a sudden she felt very shy.  She got down on all fours and tilted her head skywards.  

            "Howooooooo!  Howoooooooo!  Howoooooooo!" Lily howled loudly three times.  People stared at her.  She felt her white face redden even more-if that was possible, seeing how she was so red already that she looked like someone had poured a bucket of red paint on her- as she heard a man walk by saying to his friend, "Man.  She sure is beautiful.  Its too bad she's gone loony."

            Lily didn't notice James standing a couple of feet behind her, laughing his head off.  She got up and walked over to the pole.

            "Come on Lily!  Don't chicken out now!"  She thought to herself.

            "Ow!!  Ow!! OW!!!!!!" Lily cried as she smacked her head into the metal pole.  More people stared.  She stopped and waited, expecting the door to appear.  But Lily didn't get anything she wanted.  She didn't get the door to appear.  She didn't get the people to stop staring.  Instead, she got a very big headache.  Furiously, she stomped over to James.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Ow!" James yelled.  Lily, who was filled with rage and ready to explode, had marched over to James and slapped him square on his left cheek with all the strength she could muster-which, by the way, is a lot of strength, especially when she's angry.

            "Why you little…You are such a prat!  How _dare_ you make me do that!  How _dare _you lie to me!  HOW _DARE_ YOU!" Lily's voice got louder and louder.  "DO YOU ALWAYS GO AROUND MAKING PEOPLE LOOK LIKE FOOLS!  SEEING HOW YOUR FATHER IS SO PROPER AND WELL RESPECTED BY PEOPLE, I WILL ASSUME THAT I AM RIGHT WHEN I SAY THAT HE MUST THINK OF YOU A NUISANCE!" Lily screamed.  She looked at James and immediately started to regret what she said.  James's face showed hurt and pain.  But immediately he regained his posture and the emotion his face had shown was gone.  Now his expression was unreadable.

            "If you want to get on the platform, just walk through the barrier," James said, his voice filled with anger.  His expression was, however, unreadable.

            "And you want me to believe you?  What if I walk straight into the barrier?  Wouldn't I be making a greater fool out of myself?" Lily replied.

            "Fine.  Don't believe me.  But just lean on it, and you'll fall straight through.  But it only works if you're a witch or wizard or some sort of magical creature.  Muggles won't fall through.  It's just a solid barrier to them.  They can lean on it without falling through." James said.

            "Muggles?"

            "People with no magic.  Like your family, I presume." And with that, James walked away.

*~*~*~*~*

            Lily stood in front of the barrier.  She decided to see if James was actually telling her the truth.  She put her left shoulder on the barrier and leaned on it.  She expected to feel the cold bricks that the barrier was made of.  Instead, she fell right through the barrier.  

*~*~*~*~*

            Lily looked around.  She saw people walking around, talking, doing all different things.  She also saw…owls.  There were owls of all different sizes.  And there were men and women wearing robes and hats, standing next to their muggle dressed children!  She looked up and saw a sign of colossal size.  It read:

Platform 9 ¾  Hogwarts Express 

*~*~*~*~*

Lily got onto the train.  She wandered through it until she found an empty compartment.  She walked in and sat down.  She remembered the boy, James, back in King's Cross station.  Or, rather, the muggle part of King's Cross station.  She wondered if he really was a first year.  That was when she heard the compartment door slide open.  Three boys entered, one of them in front, evidently the leader of the group, while the other two followed behind.  They were talking to each other.  Lily looked up to see who they were, or rather, what they looked like.  She saw the leader first.  It was James.

A/n- so?  I know it isn't that long.  But I don't think that I'll make my chapters too long.  It takes too long to type, which means longer to update.  Anyway, reviews **_PLEASE!!!!!!!_**  Thanks!


	4. Information Almost Told

Erised  

Chapter 3- Information Almost Told 

            A/n- IMPORTANT!!!!  PLEASE read ALL of my little notes.  They may contain important info, or answer your questions.  It doesn't take THAT long to read them seeing how they are only a couple of sentences.  Sometimes I get emails from people who ask me questions about things that I have already explained in my notes~!!!!~  Anyway, I'm terribly sorry that this update came _so _late!  I have been so busy!  Tests and quizzes have been thrown at me in school, so many projects, so much homework, and CHINESE SCHOOL!!!! (This is the time you should start pitying me!! *hint hint* *cough cough*)  But anyway, here's my chapter 3!  Hope you like it!!!!! 

            Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter 2.  

            "You!" Lily and James spat out at the same time.

            "What are you doing here?" they asked together.

            "I do need to get to Hogwarts, and this is the easiest way," they replied at the same time yet again.

            "Argh!  Stop that!" they yelled together.  Behind James, the two boys watched with wide eyes and amused expressions.

            "Stop what?" they screamed.

            "Stop saying things at the same time I do!"  By now, they were quite frustrated.

            "Er……guys?  Maybe you shou—" one of the boys behind James started, but was interrupted by Lily and James's yelling.

            "Stay out of it!" they both screamed at the boy.  Then they turned around to face each other again.

            "You know what?  Just…just…just sit down or leave!" Lily managed to spit out without having James talking at the same time.

            "Fine!  We'll sit," James said with an annoyed look.  He turned his head to look at the two boys behind him, and then turned again to look at Lily.  He did this a few times, and then finally spoke.  

            "By the way, Lily…er…Lily…" James started, but hesitated when he couldn't think of her last name.

            "It's Evans, Mr. Potter, Lily Evans," Lily replied through clenched teeth.  The boy couldn't even remember her last name!  How hard was it to remember Evans!  It's not like her last name was Ryjgovibgech, like her friend Niluy, who was Indian.  

            "Er…right.  Lily Evans, this is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black," James muttered, pointing to the two boys behind him.  "Sirius, Remus, this is Lily," he said, now pointing at Lily.

            As James was speaking, Lily had a chance to look at the two boys behind James.  One of them, - Remus, was it? - was taller than Lily, but shorter than the other two.  He was thin and had very neat, sandy-colored hair.  His eyes were a gentle sapphire blue.  He had a warm kind smile on as he looked at Lily.  Lily felt herself blush.  'He was definitely better than James,' she concluded.    

            Next to Remus was Sirius.  He was also very tall, only about 2 inches shorter than James, who was around 5'5".  Sirius had dark hair and deep, hazel eyes.  He was lean, but evidently strong, like James.  'Those two could pass off as brothers,' Lily thought. 'They sure are tall…' she thought as she looked up at them.  She was, after all, only about 5'0".  

            "Well?  Aren't you going to sit?" Lily wondered.  

            "Yes," James replied.  He walked over to a velvet-covered seat across from Lily and sat down.  Remus and Sirius did the same.

            "So…are you really first years, or were you lying to me before?" Lily asked James.  Her curiosity had overwhelmed her, and she decided she just had to know if he was in first year.  After all, 11 year olds couldn't possibly be so tall, could they?

            "No, I was not lying.  I really am a first year.  I know what you're thinking…I get it a lot.  I'm actually 12, but I'm in first year because I turned 12 only recently," James answered.

            "Oh.  I see.  When was your birthday?" Lily dared to ask.  

            "July 21st.  When's yours?" came James's reply.  

            "May 5th.  Remus and Sirius—are they your brothers?" Lily asked curiously.

            "Oh, no.  Actually, we just met yesterday," James replied.

            "Oh really?" Lily inquired, an eyebrow slightly raised.

            "Yes.  My father was having a—what would you call it—a…party.  We met then.  Sirius's dad is a friend of my father's…a very special friend, as is Remus's.  We never met because Sirius's father had moved to Somerset when Sirius was born, and Remus's family had moved to Ireland.  They had returned to London only a few weeks ago, so that Remus and Sirius could start school at Hogwarts.  So, as a welcome back party, and a work related issue, my father threw a…ball," James explained to Lily.

            "I see.  And where do you live, Mr. Potter?" Lily asked.

            "Are you a secret agent?  Am I a suspect being questioned?" James asked humorously.    

            "Oh!  I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I just…"Lily started.

            "It's alright.  Really!  I don't mind.  I'm quite used to it.  Anyway, where do I live, you asked?  Godric's Hollow," James told Lily, trying to reassure her.  

            "Godric's Hollow?  Where's that?"  Lily asked.  She had never heard of the place before.  (A/n-There are some things in my story that may not follow what J.K. Rowling wrote in her stories.  So if I change something in my story, like make James a beater instead of a seeker or chaser, which I won't do, [James as beater!! Scary!] but if I do, don't tell me I did something wrong.  Remember, this is MY story.  MINE!  MINE I tell you, mine!!!! Okay, that was it.)

            "Yea…it's a…place…In England…Let me make this easier for me and you.  It's a place that only wizards and witches can enter, muggles can't.  Unless a wizard invites one in or the muggle has a relative that is a witch or wizard, of course," James responded.  

            "Oh…so…a muggle can't see this place?"

            "Nope.  Not at all."

            "What if a muggle comes to Godric's Hollow?  Will they walk into an invisible barrier or something?"

            "No, of course not.  If that happened, they'd know something was not right.  No.  Instead, they just walk right through it," James replied.

            "How fascinating!  What is Godric's Hollow like?" Lily questioned.  Before James could reply, Sirius answered her.

            "Godric's Hollow is a huge, huge, and I mean, HUGE estate.  It belongs to the royal family of Gryffindor.  I swear, that place is so huge, it could fit 10 Hogwarts in it!  It is not a country, nor a shire, nor a state.   It is only ONE house, no, mansion with about 10 million acres of beautiful, and I mean beautiful, land surrounding it.  There is a beautiful flower garden that is very large and contains about 10 fountains, (yea, it is that big) and there is a small lake, so to speak.  There is a little path surrounded by trees.  It is a very, very peaceful and beautiful place.  And it belongs to the royal family of Gryffindor, so not everyone has had the privilege to see it," Sirius answered Lily in s very proud, dignified tone.

            "So…you…er…Godric's Hollow is your family's estate?  Your part of the royal family of…what was it…Grindale…Gryffindor…yes, that's it…Gryffindor?" Lily asked, a bit frightened by Sirius's sudden participation in the conversation and by his tone.

            "Hahaha!  Do I wish!  Haven't you been listening to anything James has said?  Godric's Hollow is his father's estate!  His father's!  James is the one who is part of the royal family of Gryffindor!  Not me!  James is a direct descen—" Sirius started to say, but was stopped when James suddenly slapped a hand over Sirius's mouth.

            "Shut up!  She doesn't need to know any of this!! She'll find out later anyway!  And what do you think your doing, going about blabbing me?  Do you not realize that I am not here?  And Dumbledore is going to announce it to the whole school anyway, and it's not as if nobody at Hogwarts won't know!  Think about it will you?  They'll recognize me immediately!  Either that or Dumbledore will tell the whole school!  So you don't have to blab to her about it!" James yelled at Sirius, obviously full of fury.

            "Hey!  Chill!  Calm down, will you?  Geez!  I'm sorry!  I didn't think you'd be so touchy about the subject?  You should be proud of yourself!  You should show…er…dignity!  You should act all mighty and powerful!  And what does it matter if I tell her now?  As you said, she will find out later!  Better sooner than later, right?" Sirius tried to defend himself.

            "What the…?  What are you talking about?  Where and what is Gryffindor?  I know that it is a house in Hogwarts, but that is all I know.  Is there a country called Gryffindor?  Tell me!  Please!" Lily cried.  She was so confused and curious.

            Finally, Remus spoke.  It shocked everyone when they heard his voice, for he had remained quite this whole time.

            "Sirius, James, please try to act civil.  I know it is hard, but at least try.  Lily, do calm down.  Everyone, just sit down.  And don't worry Lily.  You will know in good time.  You will know in good time." Remus replied calmly.  Lily smiled.  She definitely like Remus better that James.  He was kind, helpful, and caring.  He was also quite smart and very sensible.  And quiet.  He wasn't anything like James or Sirius, that was for sure.  

            "Now, if you are done, I believe that we will be arriving soon.  You might wish to change.  Here are your robes.  Lily, you might wish to change in another compartment," Remus continued.  They all tried to comprehend what Remus was saying, for they had changed subjects very quickly.  Then, finally understanding, they all quickly grabbed their robes.  Lily ran out and found another compartment where she could change.  When she got back, the boys were already done, and sitting quietly.  She walked in slowly, unsure of whether, they would mind her reentering.  

            "Are you done?" Lily asked quietly.

            "Yes.  I see you have changed too," James replied.  He looked at her.  Lily seemed drawn to his chocolate colored eyes.  She felt her body start to heat up.  

            "Er…yea…I have…er…are we at Hogwarts yet?" Lily asked.  Right after she finished her question, the train lurched to a stop.  Lily felt herself lose her balance, and started to plummet to the ground.  Fortunately, she didn't hit the hard, cold floor.  Instead, she landed on something soft and warm.  

            Instead, she had landed on James Potter.

            A/n-Well????? How was it?? I know it was short, but I managed to type it all in one day!!  By the way, I got a 100 on my test!!! Yippee!!!! Aren't you all proud of me? Anyway, reviews please!!!!  **_I will not post another chapter until I have AT LEAST 15 more reviews!!!!_**  I live of them!!!!!  NO, I'm not mean….just….upset.  I have a prologue and 3 chapters, and only 10 reviews????  That is very disturbing!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU REALLY THINK!!! I hate it when people tell me that it is really good, but in their head they are thinking that it is horrible.  If it is good, and you really think that it is good, tell me.  If you think it is bad, tell me and explain why.  Tell me what I can do to make it better!!!!!!!  Thank you soooo much! Remember, no more chapters will be updated until I gain at least 15 more reviews!  (If I don't push you people, how will you ever grow to appreciate the art of writing?  And how will I ever boost my confidence and have more faith in myself???) Well, review!  Thank you!

And thanks to:

**Y. Kuang** for a GREAT review.  Thank you for the criticism and the suggestions.  You're my best friend! I'll see you at school!

**Emily Woodmark's sister** for her great review.  Thank you so much!!!!

Mr. Snape you never know what surprises I have in store!  How do you know that Mr. Snape will be a slimy, greasy git?  Maybe he will have an important part…(Sorry to those of you who hate Severus Snape, but I have to please my other readers too!) 

**Erica (who does not have an account on ffnet)** Thank you for reading my fic!  And I can't wait to see you at music camp next summer! (I play the piano)

**Everyone else who reviewed** Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! I can't wait to read the new reviews I will get.  THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!


	5. Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizar...

****

****

Erised 

Chapter 4- Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

A/N- Sorry that I haven't updated in so long!!! There was that Christmas trip to the Bahamas, then I had so much homework and everything……well, I've updated now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- everything and everyone you don't recognize belongs to me.  Anything you do belongs to J.K. Rowling and to her only.

*~*~*~*

            "Er…yea…I have…er…are we at Hogwarts yet?" Lily asked.  Right after she finished her question, the train lurched to a stop.  Lily felt herself lose her balance, and started to plummet to the ground.  Fortunately, she didn't hit the hard, cold floor.  Instead, she landed on something soft and warm.  

            Instead, she had landed on James Potter.

*~*~*~*

            James looked up at Lily.  Before he was able to push her off him and make some rude comment, he found himself enchanted by two pools of some emerald green substance.  It took him a while to realize that he was looking directly into Lily's eyes.  Using all the strength he could muster, James said, "Er…Lily?  Are you alright…if you don't mind…you're kind of…er…"

            But before he could finish, he heard the sliding of the compartment door.  A young lady, their age, walked in.  She had brown hair that was about shoulder length.  Her eyes were brown, with what seemed like a ring of gold around it.  James, through the corner of his eye, saw Sirius blush as the girl smiled at him.

            "Excusez-moi, monsieurs," she said, "…et mademoiselle," she added after some afterthought.  "Je mappelle Arabella Figg.  Et toi ?"

            Everyone looked at her confusedly, except for James and Lily.  Lily suddenly sprang up as if James's robe was on fire.

            "Arabella!!!!  I've missed you SO much!  It's me, Lily!"

            "Lily?  Oh, Lily, it is you!  How've you been!  I can't believe your going to Hogwarts too!  I didn't know you were a witch?  Why didn't you tell me?  Oh Lily!  This is a miracle!" Arabella replied.  

            "I thought you were French!" James exclaimed, surprised at the sudden change in language.  Her French was perfect, but so was her English.

            "I am American.  My family moved to France five years ago.  Lily and I have been friends ever since we were two years old, but when I was six, we moved.  I haven't seen her since.  Until now!"  Arabella turned around and gave Lily another bear hug.

*~*~*~*

            "We have now arrived at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," came booming from somewhere in the front of the train.  

            As they all stepped out of the compartment, James introduced himself, as well as his two friends, Sirius and Remus.  Arabella told them about France and about what she did there as they followed Hagrid to the boats, which then took them to the building.

            "How will they sort us?" asked Arabella.

            "There's a hat.  The Sorting Hat.  You'll see," James assured her.  They walked into the Great Hall and formed a line.  

            "My name is Professor McGonagall.  I will call out your name.  You are then to step up and sit on the stool while putting the hat on your head.  It shall sort you into your houses.  Aristan, Julie!"

            "Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat shouted.  

            "Black, Sirius!"

            "Gryffindor!"

Everyone in line waited.  It was soon Lily's turn.

            "Evans, Lily!"

            "Hmmnnn…let's see now…yes, yes, well, it must be…Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat announced.  Lily jumped off the stool and walked proudly to the Gryffindor table.

            "Figg, Arabella!" 

            "Gryffindor!" Arabella rushed to join Lily at the table.

            "Lupin, Remus!"

            "Gryffindor!"

            "Malfoy, Lucius!" 

            "Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat shouted before it even touched Lucius's head.

            "Potter, James!" A sudden hush overcame the loud room.  Everyone stared.  

            "Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat declared before James even had a chance to sit down on the stool.

            "Snape, Severus!"

            "Slytherin!"

            Soon, the sorting was over.  Everyone was enjoying the feast.  After a while, Dumbledore stood up.

            "Good day to all of you.  I have a very important announcement to make.  As most of you know, a very special someone has come to our school today.  Mr. James Potter, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts!  As most of you know, James Potter is a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor, head of the Gryffindor House and ruler of the wizard country, Gryffindor.  James Potter resides in Godric's Hollow, obviously, and is the heir to the throne of Gryffindor.  Please give James a warm welcome!"  Everyone started clapping, some only half-heartedly.  Lily rolled her eyes as she saw girls everywhere batting their eyelashes and swooning.  Then, she heard someone from the Slytherin table whisper loudly.

            "Why is Godric Gryffindor so special?  Why can't there be a country called Slytherin, of Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff?  What makes Godric so damn special?"

            Lily saw James turn and give the boy, who she recognized as Lucius, an extremely nasty look.  He could turn from Prince Charming (literally) to Mr. Nasty in a split second.  As James sat down, Lily said, "I wasn't aware that you were a prince."

            "It's nothing really," James replied.

            "Oh really?  Is that so?" Lily questioned, raising an eyebrow.  James looked away abruptly and started talking to Sirius and Remus when Dumbledore added on last note.

            "Oh, and James, go easy on the pranks please.  Your father warned me about you, though I do believe I shall find them most amusing."

            "Oh, Dumbledore.  I'll never go easy on those pranks.  Especially since I've got two good ol' pals to help me!"

            "Ah, yes, Hogwarts will be most interesting while you are around."

*~*~*~*

            Later that day, everyone started comparing schedules.  To their utter disappointment, Lily and James had every class together, but that was expected seeing how they're in the same house.  Finally, at the end of the day, everyone retired to their dormitories to rest after being introduced to the Head Boy and Girl, along with the Prefects.  James smiled as he lied on the bed, planning all the pranks that he would set up the next day.

*~*~*~*

            "Rise and shine guys!" James shouted at Remus and Sirius.  They looked outside and exclaimed, "James!  It's four in the morning!"

            "Yes, but we have a lot of pranks to set up!" Remus and Sirius immediately jumped out of bed, a mysterious glint in their eyes.

            "Okay, what first?" Sirius asked.

            "Well, I was thinking we could change the scenery of the Great Hall.  You know, from what it looks outside to a graveyard or something."

            "Yes, that would work.  But when someone comes in, they'll be sure to tell Dumbledore, wouldn't they?"

            "Yes, well we could set a charm so that I could activate it when I walk into the Great Hall or something."

            "Okay.  So…let's get to work!"

*~*~*~*

            James smiled as he walked into the Great Hall.  He looked at Sirius and Remus, who gave them a "thumbs up".  He sat down on his seat between Remus and Sirius.  Suddenly, the Great Hall turned pitch black.  Some people screamed.  Then, skeletons and gravestones and zombies all popped up around the room.  People shrieked, ran and panicked.  It was like a haunted Halloween movie.  Lily walked over to James, furious.

            "You did this, didn't you?  This was all you!"

            "No, it wasn't ALL me.  Sirius and Remus helped too!  Give them some credit!"

            "You think this is funny, don't you?  You…you…you…mullet!"

            "Mullet?  Sly, charming, clever, handsome, maybe.  But I'm definitely NOT a mullet," James replied calmly.  

            "Why you little…change the room back now!"

            "As you wish, mademoiselle!" With a flick of the wand, the room changed back to its original form.

            "James, didn't I say to go easy on the pranks?  Oh my, I believe one of your skeletons took my hat.  Please excuse me," Dumbledore commented as he walked out of the Great Hall.

            "Potter!  Detention!" McGonagall bellowed.

            "Hey!  I was involved too!" Sirius screamed.

            "Detention for you too then!"

            "Yes!" Sirius cheered as he gave James a high-five.

            "We're going to get the most detentions in school history!" James replied.  This was the start of a very good day.

A/N- Well?  I haven't written this particular story in a while, so it may be a bit bad in quality.  Oh well.  Anyways, thanks to all me reviewers.  Don't forget to review!!!

**Bunnypear-** thanks for your reviews!  You're really helpful.  Please keep reviewing!

**For*Pink-** you know, you're the first flamer I've ever met.  Every single story that you've reviewed is a flame.  Y. Kuang's stories got two flames from you, and all my friends or people's stories that I've read have only flames from you.  You're the one who probably can't live with yourself.  How can you be so negative?

**Everyone Else-** THANK YOU!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! What would I do without you???? __


	6. Chapter 5 First Day of Hogwarts and Clas...

Erised 

Chapter 5- First Day of Hogwarts and Classes 

            A/N- Okay…so I'm guilty of not updating in probably the longest time in world history…. School kept me busy, then I had summer camp…but now I have a fever so I'm stuck at home and have time to update.  Oh, and a special thanks to Y. Kuang who let me borrow her book.

            Disclaimer- Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.  Everything else belongs to me (unless I got an idea from somewhere, which I will mention as a reference at the end of the story…if there are any.)

            James, Sirius, and Remus checked their schedules.  Remus simply glanced at it, and then put it back in his bag.  James and Sirius however, managed a simultaneous moan.  

            "First class of the year, and we're stuck in double potions with Slytherin!" exclaimed Sirius.

            "Sucks, doesn't it?" replied James.

            "It's not as bad as you make out," Remus said calmly.  "It'll be fine, you'll see."

            "You're wrong.  It'll be horrible," was Sirius's answer.  And he was right.  Remus was about to find out just how wrong he was.

            "Better head off to class then, don't want to be late on our first day!" James remarked.  They headed down the hall towards their next class, chatting on the way.  Suddenly, James, who had been walking backwards in order to talk to his two friends behind him, walked into something…or rather someone, who collapsed with James sprawled on top of her.

            "Why you little…can't you watch where you're going you prat!  And GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!" screamed the figure James was lying on.  James immediately jumped up.

            "I'm sorry.  I had my back turned.  I'm really-" James started to apologize until he saw who he was apologizing to.  "You!  Well, off to class?"

            "As a matter of fact, yes.  And why are you walking backwards?  You could have squashed me to death?  You're truly an idiot!" replied Lily.

            "How is this my fault?  It's your fault for not walking faster!  Why you….I HATE YOU!"

            "AND I HATE YOU POTTER!"  And with that, she stomped off.

            "James, it really was kind of your fault," Remus remarked.

            "Are you defending her Remus?  I hate that Evans girl.  She's nothing but trouble," James seethed.

            "Well, according to her, you started it," came Remus's reply.

            "You talked to her!  What did she say!  When was this?"

            "At breakfast this morning.  She told me about what happened when she asked you how to get onto platform 9 ¾.  Really James, you should not have done that.  You didn't even know her!  Seriously, you're worse than Sirius!"

"Hey, NOBODY is worse than me, thank you very much," Sirius exclaimed proudly.

            "We'd better get to class or we'll be late," Remus informed them.  And with that, they ran towards down the hall towards the classroom, making it just in time.

*~*~*~*~*

            "I will put you in pairs and you and your partner will together make a sleeping potion.  The directions will be on the board.  Make sure you read them carefully," Professor Sinistra, the potions master, told the students.  "Yes, yes…let's see…Sirius, you pair up with Lucius Malfoy…and Remus, why don't you go with Narcissa…hmm…. James, you go with Severus Snape…and Lily, you pair up with Bellatrix.  Okay, all set!  Get to work!"

            "Hi.  I'm James Potter," James said, trying to be friendly even though the minute James looked at Severus, he had hated him."

            "I know who you are 'Your Majesty'" Severus replied mockingly.  "I'm very good at potions, so don't get in my way.  Is that okay?  Will you be alright if you're the one bossed around for a while?"

            "That will be just fine Snape," James responded through clenched teeth.  Behind him, Sirius wasn't making much progress either.

            "Sirius Black.  I have heard a lot about you.  Aren't Bellatrix and Narcissa your cousins?   Narcissa is quite a beauty you know.  You are all pure bloods I see.  That is good.  I'm Lucius Malfoy, also of pure blood.  I hate mudbloods.  Don't you just wish they were killed?"

            "Why you little…don't you dare talk to me like that!  Muggles are fine, and so are half-borns.  Don't you dare call them…them…that!" Sirius screamed.

            "Why you!  You are a traitor to the purebloods!"

            "James is of pureblood, yet he doesn't have a problem with muggles or whatever you want to call them."

            "James is an idiot.  He knows nothing!"

            "How dare you talk about my friend like that?!"  Sirius then proceeded in throwing some kind of blue concoction at Lucius.

            "You prat!"  Lucius attempted to throw a worm at Sirius, but he ducked and it instead hit James, who then proceeded in throwing his cauldron (which was full of sleeping potion) at Lucius, who fell asleep instantly.

            "Well now you know that you did the potion correctly!"  James exclaimed to a furious Snape.

            "Of course I did it correctly.  Why you little spoiled mullet.  You flobberworm you!  HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY POTION?!" Snape screamed.

            "What in Merlin's beard is going on here?" cried out Professor Sinistra.

            "I saw the whole thing.  Sirius started it.  He threw the wormwood bottle at Lucius, who threw a worm at him, which hit James instead.  And James, stupid as he is, threw his cauldron full of sleeping potion at Lucius, who is now asleep," Lily answered from a few feet away.

            "It was not my fault!  Lucius was telling me about how he wanted to kill…kill…mudbloods as he put it and he said that I should to because I'm of pureblood.  Then he insulted James when I said that James was of pureblood and he had no problems with muggles and them," Sirius said, defending himself.

            "Is that true Lily?" Professor Sinistra asked.

            "I did not hear their conversation, I'm sorry."

            "See Sirius!  It's mudbloods like her that get you in trouble.  They're better off dead." Lucius replied.

            Lily stood rooted to the floor with shock and rage.

            "How dare you say that about me!  You are no better than-" she started when she was suddenly interrupted by an enraged James who shouted, "APOLOGIZE TO LILY EVANS THIS MINUTE YOU WEASEL YOU FLOBBERWORM YOU MULLET YOU EVIL THING YOU!"

            "James!  Calm down!" Lily cried as she grabbed the back of his robes to keep him from charging Lucius, who had jumped back in fright.  "What's wrong with you?  Sirius!  Remus!  I've never seen him like this!"

            "He called you a…a… why that filthy piece of dirt!  That scumbag!  I'll kill you!  APOLOGIZE!" screamed James, struggling against Lily's hold on his robes.

            "I will not apologize!"

            "James Potter, calm down this instant!  Lucius Malfoy, apologize to Lily!" Professor Sinistra all but howled.

            "I'm sorry," Lucius said mockingly.  James stopped struggling, but he was still shaking with fury.  

            "How dare you talk about half muggle half witches like that?  You…you are going to pay one day.  I'll make sure of it."

            "James?  Would someone please tell me what just happened?" Lily questioned.

            "Seemed to me like he was angry about Lucius calling you a…a…mudblood.  He was, well, defending you," Remus explained.

            "Certainly not!  Not James!  He hates me!"

            "No, not quite, but he does dislike you somewhat.  What he does hate however are purebloods who think they are better than half-borns such as yourself because, well, as we wizards put it, they're blood is pure while yours and other half-borns are not.  Not that that's true of course!  That's just what some believe. "

            "And I hate those people.  Lily is twenty times better than that scoundrel.  How dare he!"  James said, still angry.  Lily, who was already flustered, blinked in surprise as James said these words.  'Was that a compliment?' Lily wondered.  Taken aback, she smiled at James and said, "Thanks."  Lily was almost sure that she saw James grin back.

A/N-Well?  How was it?  I know it is really short and not that great but, as I mention before, I'm sick with a pretty high fever and I'm having trouble concentrating. Well, Hope you liked it.  Don't forget to review!


End file.
